Transformations of the Six
by The Mad Hattie
Summary: Newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle already has problems to deal with when her Alicorn powers disappear overnight leaving her a simple Earth Pony. When she consults her friends, she realises that all of their powers have been swapped around as well. How did it happen, can they change it back and more importantly, who's the Alicorn?


A/N: Well, this story is going to be much... _softer _than my other one. If you're looking for a bit of gore, then by all means check out 'Amnesia.' If not, then you're in the right place. I'm thinking this idea has been done to death, but considering Twilight's transformation into an Alicorn, I thought it would be more interesting to switch around their powers now. So, I hope you have fun reading this.

_Disclaimer: _I do **NOT **own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it's owned by Hasbro.

* * *

Transformations Of The Six

_Chapter 1_

Naturally, Twilight Sparkle was buzzing. Just a few hours ago, Twilight had been crowned the newest Princess of Equestria; she'd delivered a speech out to all her new subjects and she had finally completed her studies. Now she was a leader, _now _she was a ruler. A princess.

The giddiness began to wear off on her carriage ride back to Ponyville. Of course she was more than welcome to live in Canterlot now that she was no longer studying friendship for Princess Celestia, but Ponyville was her home and, more than that, Ponyville was where all her friends lived. If her studies had taught her nothing, it was that you never abandoned your friends.

Twilight thanked the gentle Pegasus colts when they landed in front of her library, once more apologizing for the long journey at such a late hour. Celestia had insisted Twilight be personally escorted back home. Though she now had wings, the journey was long and Twilight wasn't fully used to the new appendages on her back. Rainbow Dash had jumped at the opportunity to train her properly and Twilight had accepted the offer if not a little meekly. She wanted to learn how to fly properly, of course, but she was also beginning to worry about all the new responsibilities she'd be given as a princess. After the celebration and everypony had begun to disperse from the Castle, Twilight had gotten a little hysterical, wondering aloud what she had to learn about being a Princess, what books she had to read on the subject. She even insisted she should at least visit Canterlot's vast library before heading home.

Celestia had been humoured by Twilight's nerves on her new responsibilities and eased her fears by announcing she had a week's vacation from anything 'too extraneous' and that she should focus more on her friends and a little relaxation for that week before she was invited back to Canterlot to learn about her responsibilities with a little light training from herself and Princess Luna. It had calmed Twilight only a little before her stomach started doing flips as she entered her library home.

"_Relax, _Twilight, everything will be fine!" Spike soothed as Twilight nervously moved from hoof to hoof after closing the door. She acted as though Spike hadn't spoken, however, and instead galloped to the centre of her library, her eyes darted to every-which direction as she attempted to locate a book, _any book, _that could give her a one-up on her _new _studies.

"There has to be something!" She announced, her eyes flashing a powerful pink as her horn lit up. Suddenly, books were flying from the shelves that surrounded her, swirling around her at such a high speed, Spike felt dizzy just looking at her. Twilight scanned every title that passed her gaze, but nothing seemed to fit the topic. There were no books entitled 'how to be a princess' there wasn't even anything on how to control Alicorn abilities.

She growled in frustration, stomping her hoof as all the books fell to the ground at once. Spike jumped back in surprise.

"Easy, Twilight!" He cried, moving forward to pick up the books closest to him, "Princess Celestia told you not to worry, you should listen to her. You have a week off, remember?"

"That doesn't matter Spike." Twilight said as the books in his arms lit up and were once more held in stasis above the young Alicorn's head. "I have been Celestia's most praised student since I was a filly, she _knows _me. I always come prepared for anything she invites me to, this is just another of these things-oh, _here!_" She unfurled her wings in glee as a few books caught her attention. She gladly walked with them to her table before setting them out in front of her, "High level spells, I haven't mastered these yet." The book flipped open the book as the pages lit up. Twilight grinned as she read the contents, "There's even a chapter on Alicorns, oh _Spike, _this is perfect!"

Spike, however, wasn't listening. As at that exact moment he let out a long yawn before rubbing his eyes, "That's great Twi, maybe you should read them tomorrow?"

Twilight looked to the baby dragon, her eyes softening slightly as she saw how tired he was. The day had been exhausting enough for any full grown dragon, this was too much for him and she knew it.

She surrendered as she bowed her head, tucking her wings once more to her sides, "Alright, Spike. You're right; I have plenty of time to learn these things." Spike yawned once more before nodding. Twilight smiled as she gently levitated her longest friend from the ground, ascending the stairs and laying him in his bed. Spike fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. Twilight laughed softly as she tucked in the baby dragon and moved to her own bed afterwards.

As soon as Twilight thought it was safe, her horn lit up once more. The books she had been excited by appeared on her covers in a flash of pink light. Her eyes sparkled giddily, "I _will _be busy with Rainbow Dash tomorrow after all… I might as well read at least the _first _page…"

That first page turned to two pages and those two pages turned to six. It wasn't long before Twilight realised she had almost read half way into the book. She didn't even remember the moment she lost consciousness, but she knew it had to have been rather late. However, finally the young Alicorn fell asleep, the book she had been so enthralled by protectively wrapped under one of her extended wings.

The following morning left Twilight feeling positively exhausted. The sun was already in the sky though and she knew she shouldn't dawdle in bed if she wanted to be at Rainbow's house on time. She groaned as she turned onto her side, staring blearily over at Spike, still wrapped up and snoring softly. She didn't think it necessary to wake him; after all, it _had _been a rather long evening. Carefully, Twilight lifted herself up from the bed, knocking over the book she had kept with her in the process. Twilight rolled her eyes and focused on the book, hoping to levitate it back onto the sheets. However, the book remained on the floor in front of her. Twilight frowned, shaking her head slightly. She assumed she was just a little tired and not in the right mind for magic, so after a few moments, she tried again and again, nothing happened.

"What?" She grumbled, slightly annoyed with herself. As an Alicorn she knew this was unacceptable behaviour. Her magic was supposed to be much more powerful and, as a result, much more focused. However the book seemed to be rather stubborn this morning.

Twilight turned about herself nervously, trying to focus on _anything _in the room. Nothing moved, nothing disappeared, nothing changed shape. It was as if she had no magic at all.

It was only when Twilight caught herself in the mirror on her desk that she realised what the problem was. It was also at that moment that she most likely woke half of Ponyville with a shrill, horrified scream.

"Twilight!" Spike leapt up from his bed instantly, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get a focus on what had happened, "Are you al-" But Spike cut himself off as he gasped in surprise, "Tw-Twilight!" He shrieked, "You're…"

"I know." Twilight's voice was sharp yet weak as she continued to stare in disbelief at her reflection in the mirror. Where her horn had once stood proudly was now just her scruffy purple fringe. Where her wings had only just recently been attached to her sides, was now just her bare violet coat. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth shakily; "I'm…" her eyes teared up as she attempted to finish her sentence, "I seem to be…" She sighed and shook her head, finally dropping her gaze to the ground, "I'm an Earth Pony."


End file.
